Shirnyu
"If you wonder why your life is as it is, it is because I allowed it to be so" Shirnyu on life. Shirnyu is the immense leader of the Soul Dragons. Profile *Name: Shirnyu *Birth Date: Unknown *Length: 5000km *Species: Soul Dragon *Gender: Female *Weight: Unmeasurable Overview Shirnyu is considerably fatter than other soul dragons and is the only one who can eat solid (Non soul) matter to satisfy her hunger (she normally devours entire asteroids, small moons on uninhabited worlds, and sometimes even tiny, uninhabited solid planets). Only a few soul dragons have ever seen her in person (most of these are elders) and not even the oldest soul dragon elder knows when she came into existence. She is actualy large enough to cause a solar eclipse over quite a large area. Her arrival at a battlefield has always meant defeat to her enemies. She was said to arrive at the end of The Battle Of Ancient Dragoia to change the shape of Dragoia's (Planet) continents using her Soul Blast at a low power. Due to her immense size and bulk, she does not carry a portable sublight drive/hyperdrive/shield unit like most smaller Soul Dragons, instead she has a huge hyperdrive/sublight drive/wormhole drive/shield unit implanted in her more than ample belly, drawing off her own reserves of souls, and not an external power core like the common model. She has been known to disturb the orbit of natural satellites of small planets she passes near to. She will normally pass on her orders through a select few elders although if one of these elders crosses her, she will devour it and it's soul as punishment in-front of the other chosen elders. She also has a much stronger mental manipulation ability than other Soul Dragons, meaning she can mentally manipulate objects of similar mass to herself. Personality Shirnyu is known to be reclusive to the point of absurdity, allowing only the 2 most ancient female Soul Dragon elders to see her, all others who catch a glimpse of her (that she notices, which is all of them) have their soul swiftly devoured along with their body and ship (if they had one). During her rare meetings with her chosen elders, she lords over them speaking with a patronising voice to show she has complete dominance over them. Implants Shirnyu, like most Soul Dragon adults and elders, has a sensor implant which complements vision that can detect ships and perform scans. This implant is operated via neural signals and is based of the standard design. Shirnyu's sensor implant is larger, and more powerful, than those given to lesser Soul Dragons. Shirnyu also has a huge sublight drive/shield unit/hyperdrive/wormhole drive unit implanted in her massive belly instead of the portable sublight drive/hyperdrive/shield unit's carried by all but elder and adult Soul Dragons (they get the unit implanted). Shirnyu's implants make her stronger than she already is, making her appearance in battle a sure-fire way for a Soul Dragon victory. Duties Shirnyu's duty in life is to moderate and protect DragonKin life, and to moderate other lifeforms across the universe. She has performed these duties since the universe first started to produce life on it's own. Her interest in DragonKin is due to their resemblance to herself, but also their superior size and power compared to other species. If a species becomes too powerful for the universe, she will wipe them from existence to stop them from doing lasting damage to the universe. She will often let DragonKin along this path ,for example, the Time Dragons, get a little further due her liking of them, as they will wipe out some species for her. These duties are unknown to all but her sister, with others who learn of it being destroyed quickly to preserve balance. Death Shirnyu has a lifespan spanning almost infinite time, and cannot die by other means due to a biologicial safety mechanism within her which will recall her to the Soul Dragons own plane so she can regenerate, a process which can take anything from minutes, to thousands of years depending on how badly she was hurt. The only other creature to have a system like this is her sister, Shurendia. Fears Shirnyu is believed to fear nothing, however, she will fear any living creature larger than her (which is only possible via artificial means created by the Soul Dragons themselves). This fear is groundless, as Shirnyu will easily erase any creature (always a female DragonKin) attempting to do this from existance. Unknown to any creature other than the End Guardians and what they protect, Shirnyu has never let slip that she fears her own sister, Shurendia. This is kind of moot, as only a few of the Soul Dragons even known Shirnyu, and even fewer know she has a sister. Rumours *She is rumoured to be not only the largest creature known to exist, but also the oldest with some sources claiming she pre-dates the universe as we know it. *Certain people claim to have seen her on long space voyages, although all of these people were believed to be crackpots before they claimed to see her. Category:Characters Category:Soul Dragons